Can You Make Me Human?
by Crusnik02
Summary: It all started with meeting Ion and Radu... so how did it turn out with Abel finding out about Tres' secret? Tres x Esther, full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It all started with meeting Ion and Radu... but what effect does Esther's words have on Tres? And who would have thought that Abel could help? Tres x Esther, non-AU. I really don't know what rating I should put it on, but I'll keep it safe at T. Definitely not M... mainly because I have no idea how to write straight sex. I admit it! But who isn't a yaoi fan at heart?**

**Anyway. Please don't hurt me. This is... ah... how to say it. I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA WHEN THIS IS SET! Ah well. I'm thinking it could be what would happen if Tres had come with Abel and Esther when they met Ion and Radu... and that Radu was actually with Ion. So! Don't hurt me because of that.**

**Ah well. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------**

"So Ion Fortuna and Radu Barvon are vampires." Tres stated emotionlessly.

"Thou dost call us vampire?!" Ion yelled indignantly.

"Uh... please forgive Tres-kun's manners; he is unaware---" Abel started to say.

"Negative, Father Nightroad, I am perfectly aware that vampires prefer to be called Methuselah. However, I do not wish to call them Methuselah." Abel and Esther looked at him in query. "My reasons are not of your concern."

Ion and Radu, who had been watching the small exchange, glanced at each other, then turned and walked away.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Esther burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Sister Esther, what is it that you find so amusing?" Tres asked.

"It's just... he was so funny!" Esther wiped tears of laughter from her eyes, collecting herself. "'Thou dost call us vampire?!'" she quoted. Abel laughed, but a tiny movement caught his attention.

Abel's eyes flicked to Tres' face, unnoticed by Esther. The crusnik tilted his head very slightly. Tres nodded gently.

"After."

**.'-'. To indicate the passage of time .'-'.**

"So." Abel closed the door of his room behind him, facing Tres. "What was that about?"

"A malfunction of the circuits in my face." Tres lied.

"You smiled, Tres-kun."

"Negative."

"Positive." Abel imitated Tres' voice.

"Negative."

"Positive."

"Negative---"

"Will you stop saying 'negative' already?! It's obvious you smiled!" Abel shouted in frustration.

Tres finally gave in. "...Positive."

"So, why? Was it because of Esther?"

"Positive." Tres scowled at Abel, furious inside that he was saying these things to the crusnik.

"Do you like her?" Abel's question threw Tres off balance.

"I cannot synthesize your meaning." Tres stalled.

"The heck you can't. I asked, do you like her?" Abel looked straight into Tres' chocolate brown eyes.

"In what way?" Tres knew he was getting on Abel's nerves.

"You know what I mean." The silver-haired one growled.

"Negative, father Nightroad."

"Okay, I'll say it simply then. Are you attracted to Esther?"

Tres stayed silent, but his head dropped a fraction of a centimetre and that was all Abel needed to confirm the fact.

"So how does that work?" Abel questioned. "You're a machine, so how do you feel love?"

"Father Nightroad, if you cannot answer that for yourself, then you do not know me at all." Tres made to leave, but Abel stopped him.

"I don't know you at all. So tell me." Silver-blue eyes looked pleadingly at the machine.

"...Alright."

**So, how did you like? It's... odd, I know. Please tell me if I have something wrong or if you think there's anything that Tres could have said to be more machine-like *sweatdrops* coz I'm not good at that. Haha I know I'm a terrible author but this is the first TB fic I've done *cries* I was going to do an M-rated Tres x Abel (I LOVE that pairing) but the idea came to me, and I just couldn't resist it. If you want an M-rated Tres x Abel one-shot, go read 'Just Following Orders' by The-Misunderstood-Angel.**

**Well, see ya soon!**

**Abie-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just saying... DANCE, FUCKER DANCE! Lol. See bottom A/N after... XPD.**

Last time:

"_Father Nightroad, if you cannot answer that for yourself, then you do not know me at all." Tres made to leave, but Abel stopped him._

"_I don't know you at all. So tell me." Silver-blue eyes looked pleadingly at the machine._

"_...Alright."_

Tres sat down, his eyes fixed on the floor. He refused to look at Abel; the man had already found out his secret.

"Tres-kun?" Abel sat opposite Tres and leaned towards him.

"Father Abel."

Abel tilted his head to the side at hearing his first name spoken by Tres.

"You tell me that I have no understanding of human emotions... but that is not true." Tres finally looked up at Abel. "I am not fully a machine."

"You... aren't? Then why do you not feel pain?" Abel asked, frowning.

"Re-input information. I am not _fully_ a machine. That does not mean I am human." Tres corrected. "This may sound blunt, but I have a human heart and brain."

Abel's eyes widened into that comical look that we readers know all too well. **(1)**

"Positive. They are kept in reinforced steel; bullets cannot penetrate that. I also... a section of my frontal lobe was removed. That is why I do not feel pain." Tres glanced away from Abel. "But that does not mean that I do not feel emotions."

Tres started as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Abel who was staring deep into his eyes. "Tres-kun... if you will accept, I am happy to help you."

"Help?" Tres had the urge to say 'How could you possibly help me?'

"Yes. Or 'positive' as you would say."

"...Thank you, Abel-san."

-------------

Tres was confused, something that usually didn't happen. First off, he was confused about his feelings for Esther. He had always believed that since he was 'machine', he couldn't feel. He had been _trained_ not to feel. He was programmed not to feel... but he still did.

Then there was Abel's readiness to help. One, why would Abel help him? Tres had always been certain that Abel had fallen for Esther. And then two, _how_ would Abel help?

Tres closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep. This was going to be a long night.

-------------

"..."

"..."

"_..._"

"**...**"

Abel began to get frustrated. He couldn't think of how to help Tres.

Damn, it was too early in the morning for this.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Tres-kun." Abel said; there was only one person who would be awake this early. The door opened and Tres walked in. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"... You told me you would help me. I cannot help but wonder how you propose to do that."

"Myeh... I have some ideas, but they're fairly sketchy, if you get my drift."

"Negative."

"Okay, the ideas aren't that good anyway. Gah... It's just too early..." Abel muttered and flopped down in a chair.

"Then why are you awake?" Tres asked.

"Don't ask me. It's not as if I wanted to wake up early or anything..." he yawned.

"Then go back to sleep." Tres said simply.

"I _did_ try... but I can't..." Abel yawned again. "I'm not going to be of much use to you, Tres-kun."

"Do you _want_ me to leave?"

"I didn't say that. I meant that there's no point in you staying."

"If you want me to." Tres shrugged and walked out.

"..." Abel watched Tres shut the door. That was very un-Tres-like.

-------------

"Father Tres?" Esther's soft voice made Tres look away from the fountain he had been staring at.

"Miss Esther." Tres turned to look at her and his jaw nearly dropped. Luckily he kept it in place, but it was hard; Esther was wearing a completely new habit – it was red and more close-fitting than the one she used to wear. "I do not recall a special occasion that is taking place today."

"No – I got promoted!" Esther said, twirling around.

"Congratulations. You felt the need to tell me because...?"

"It means I'll be working with you!" Tres' eyes widened fractionally at those words. He could hardly believe his luck.

"Congratulations, Miss Esther!" another voice chipped in. Then a vaguely familiar man stepped into view.

"Brother Hugue." Tres greeted.

"Brother Tres." Then Hugue paused and looked from Tres to Esther. Then he grinned suddenly. "Brother Tres, come with me." Hugue took Tres by the arm and with unnatural strength led Tres away, back inside.

-------------

Abel raised a hand in greeting as he saw Hugue dragging Tres over to him.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problemo. I thought you might have been joking, but... ah well. Time to play the matchmaker, eh?" Tres thought he saw a glint in Hugue's eyes, but it must have been a trick of the light.

Hopefully.

"So how exactly are you going to help me?" Tres removed his arm from Hugue's grip.

"You have no need to worry. By the time we're done, you will have your fair Esther." Hugue made a 'V' sign with his left hand, the other on his hip. Next to him, Abel mirrored Hugue's position.

Tres stormed off.

Abel let his hand drop. "I hate having to play matchmaker..." he sighed, staring after Tres.

---x---x---x---

**Yeah!! Yeahyeahyeah!!! Another chapter, fiiiinally done! At last! *sighs in relief* huge thanks to InLuvWithMicky for reviewing my first chappie, and of course Luce for giving me her support... well. I'd thank Lucy NOT to throw ink cartridges at the back of my head. That ink stayed for TWO FREAKING DAYS. But we had a very interesting conversation when Lucy saw my favourites list.**

**Lucy: Abie, you should get your ass over here.**

**Me: *walks over and looks at her screen* ...**

**Lucy: I had no idea you read gay porn.**

**Me: *chokes* You read it too!**

**Lucy: Yeah, but I'm not a guy.**

**Me: ...I sometimes wonder how you manage to forget the little fact that... I AM GAY. *walks away* idiot.**

**Yeah. That was funny.**

**So, until next chapter!**

**Abie-chan**


End file.
